


Odd Timing

by klutzy_girl



Category: Wildfire (TV 2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Jean finds out about her pregnancy only weeks after she and Pablo become grandparents.
Relationships: Pablo Betart/Jean Ritter
Kudos: 3





	Odd Timing

Jean returned from her doctor’s appointment in a little bit of shock as she sat down on the couch and slumped down. She had just figured it was the flu - the thought of a pregnancy hadn’t crossed her mind, despite the fact that Kris had just given birth three weeks earlier. The door swung open and Pablo stepped through. “What’d the doctor say?”

She looked up at her husband and chuckled. “You’re not going to believe this - especially since we just became grandparents - but I’m knocked up.”

He dropped to his knees in front of her and in awe, splayed his fingers across Jean’s stomach. “We’re having a baby.”

“You’re excited?” Jean checked.

“Excited doesn’t even begin to cover it,” he corrected her. He tilted his head up so he could quickly kiss her. 

“We got this.” Yes, she was in her forties now, but they could handle raising a baby. The fact that she was the parent of a teenager and two people in their twenties (one who had just given birth herself) wasn’t all that relevant. And she had a fantastic partner this time around, which made all the difference.

“This kid isn’t going to want for anything,” Pablo vowed before kissing her again. 

Jean stood up and laughed when he pulled her closer to him before twirling her around. “Maybe go easy on me, huh? I’m not as young as I was the first two times I did this.” This was the first time he got to experience all of this from the beginning and she was excited on Pablo’s behalf.

“Sorry.” He dipped her in excitement just to make her laugh, as they contemplated what the future had in store for them.

When the baby came along just five months later, they named him Henry Ryan.


End file.
